Your Still The One I Love
by Stacey1013
Summary: After an accident, the diffy family decide to stay in 2006. will they be able to survive? read and find out!


**Your Still The One I love**

Keely suddenly awoke sweating after having the same dream over and over again. She has been having the same dream for over 6 weeks now. There is only one reason why this is happening: she misses him. She wiped the sweat away from her face then tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about him and that tragic night. Tears started to form as she fell back asleep.

_Flashback: 6 Weeks Ago_

"Hey Phil" she said excitingly as she got in the car. He lent over and gave her a peck on the check. They are now a couple and have been going out since the dance, 2 weeks ago. Life has never been better for the both of them. They are on the way to the movies, to watch the new Ben Affleck movie, Jersey Girl.

After the movie they went to grab a bite to eat at the diner up the road. They had ordered and started talking about the movie and what they liked most about it. Keely was still wiping the tears away from her eyes. Phil put his arm around her, to make her feel more comfortable. The food they ordered had finally came and they started eating.

When they had finished they headed back to the car. They got in and started driving back to Keely house before she misses her curfew and gets grounded again. Phil then noticed that the car needed petrol, so they went to the nearest petrol station. After the car was filled, they started going. But didn't realize that a car was heading towards them from the traffic lights .Keely spotted the car and yelled "Phil! Look Out!".

Phil quickly tried to swerve into the petrol station. But it was too late...

Keely woke up 1 week later in hospital. She had been in a coma, and everyone was relieved that she had woken up. But one person didn't no...Phil.

Phil is still in a coma in a very bad condition. When Keely found out, she started crying and crying and went into see him. He didn't look like he was gonna make it. Keely couldn't stop crying at the site of him and left, crying.

The next day Keely could go home, but didn't want to leave Phil. She hoped she could use one of their futuristic gadgets to help him heal better. But she knew it wasn't possible. Even Pim wanted him back home but they had to wait for him to wake up...if he wakes up. He has to create his own timing.

The next couple of weeks were really hard, on both the Diffy family, and Keely. Phil hadn't woken up yet and seems to be getting worse everyday. Keely hadn't gone to school in the past few weeks, she has been in the hospital with Phil, hoping he will wake up . "Phil, i hope you can hear me" she said squeezing is hand. Tears started to form. "Phil, ever since u crash landed hear in the 21st century, i have learnt something from you everyday. Like that i have to make my own timing if i want things done right, and i know algebra better than i used to. And also i have learnt what it feels to be in love" at that moment Pim walked in, crying. She sat down next to Keely and hugged her, both hoping Phil will wake up that day.

Keely had left just after Pim fell asleep on the armchair. She decided to go home and get some rest before she goes back to school tomorrow.

At school, everything reminded her of Phil, guys with brown eyes, algebra, even Owen.

Keely felt left out when she saw all the couples at school, Knowing that was her and Phil before the accident. She then ran into the bathroom crying. Pim followed. "Hey" Pim said. "You O.K?"

"Ya I'm fine, thanks Pim" Keely answered whilst wiping away the tears. Usually Phil will be with her, comforting her, just like after the movie...

Back in hospital the doctor was doing regular checks on Phil. "He still doesn't seem to be doing very well at this stage, but we will see what happens in the next few hours and see if he gets any better." the doctor told Phil's parents,

-3 hours Later-

Keely's phone started ringing. "Hello" she answered. "Hi Keely this is Mrs Diffy" "Would you be able to come to the hospital anytime soon" "the doctor has news about Phil".

"I'll be there in a sec Mrs Diffy"she said as she snapped her phone closed.

She got to the hospital in a matter of minutes, she saw Mr and Mrs Diffy sitting with Pim, waiting to hear the news on Phil.

The doctor came in and said " I have some bad news I'm afraid". Everyone then started crying, Keely epically.

"We have discovered that Phil's heart isn't pumping enough blood through his body to keep him alive for much longer. I'm terribly sorry". Through all her tears Pim asked the doctor " How long does he have?" "about an hour and a half, at the most" the doctor replied. That is when everybody started crying more and more.

Keely went into see Phil, to say goodbye. Throughout all her tears, she managed to say "Phil, I love you so much, i just wished i had the guts to say it to you before" "Goodbye Phil" after that the life support machine started making a slow beeping noise. And then got faster and flatter. He had gone.

Keely started crying more and more, then ran home...

When she got home she went through all the pictures of her and Phil together and put them all in a shoe box, and put them under her bed. She started crying again, and fell asleep soon after.

_End Flashback_

After mopping the sweat and tears from her face, she got the shoe box from under her bed and started looking at the photos for the 1st time in 6 weeks. She had tears in her eyes, but managed life without him for 6 weeks now, She knows everything will get a lot harder and maybe sadder.

Back at the Diffy household, Mrs Diffy was sorting out what to do with Phil's things, then started to cry when she found his favorite neck less wrapped up in a plastic bag. She decided to give it to Keely as it meant the world to Phil; and so did Keely.

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS OR SO LATER... (a/n lol) **

Keely was getting ready for a date with one of Owens friend, when she found the shoe box on her bedside table. She looked through it and found the silver neck less shaped as the sun. She then put it on, to wear for the date. So She knows that Phil is always there with her no matter what century, no matteimr what. She also started writing a new song dedicated to Phil called "Love will turn back the hands of time" hoping that Phil knows that she still loves him. No matter what century. No matter What. Tears became to form as Keely wrote the song.

**Thats it guys! Watch out for the sequel "Love will turn back the hands of time" really sad fic. Anyways please review and save potf! Love ya all! 3**


End file.
